


Finding Peace

by orphan_account



Category: kabby - Fandom
Genre: Abbygriffin/Marcuskane - Freeform, F/M, what should’ve happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 13:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What should’ve happened after jaha said find your peace in  1x12.





	Finding Peace

“Look inside. Find your peace”.  
Jaha’s words echo her head. She’s lost everyone; Jake, Callie, Clarke... her baby, she’s going to die with Clarke hating her. Clarke blames her for her father’s death. She has nothing now but guilt and Now she’s going to die alone. Maybe I deserve this after all I’ve done she thinks. 

She walks down the corridor not knowing where her feet are taking her until she stops in front of his door. She stands there for a minute deciding if she’s going to knock on the door. 

On the other side of the door Marcus is drowning his guilt with moonshine. His jacket his draped on the chair and he’s left in his gray tight fitted shirt. He thinks about everything he has done. All the lives he has taken but most importantly.. Jake. He was his bestfriend until the moment he married abby. Marcus had to distance himself because he fell in love with his bestfriends wife. His thoughts go to abby.. I took everything from her on the same day. Then I tried to kill her. He throws his glass against the wall. 

Abby hears something shatter and decides to knock on the door. No one answers so she opens the door. 

“Marcus” she whispers

She sees him sitting on the floor with glass around him. She gasps and runs over to his side.

“Hey. What happened?? Are you okay??” She starts to panic. 

He looks up from where he’s sitting.  
“What are you doing here abby?”

“I’m here because I heard glass shatter” she hisses 

“I’m fine. Please go away” he says 

“What the hell is your problem kane!” She shouts 

“You abby, you’re my problem” he hisses 

She gapes “Then fix the problem”

“Every time I see you it reminds me what I did” 

“What are you talking about?”

“Jake” he whispers 

Tears are threatening to drop from her eyes 

“I killed him abby and every time I see you, I see his face..”

Abby stands there not knowing what to say.

“I’m sorry abby. I’m sorry for everything; for killing Jake, sending Clarke to the ground, trying to float you... I’m sorry” he whispers 

Abby takes a seat next to him. She hesitantly puts her hand on his.  
“It’s my fault Marcus too. Clarke blames me for his death... and now I’m going to die knowing she hates me”.

“Maybe it’s supposed to be like this.. us dying and the kids living. We thought we would never see the ground and maybe we shouldn’t. Everything I touch is ruined”.

Abby’s grip tightens on his hand  
“That’s not true Marcus”

“I like when you call me that..” he whispers 

“I know” her says even quieter

He looks looks at her and sees that she’s gazing at him.

“Abby...”

“I don’t have anyone else” she whispers and puts her hand on his cheek

He sighs and leans further into her hand  
“We shouldn’t, Abby”

“You heard jaha, find your peace. Marcus a long time ago you were mine”.

In sink they both lean in. The kiss isn’t hurried but slow and passionate. He’s pouring all his love he has had for her over the years. She lets out a soft moan and leans back to lie down on the floor. Marcus hurries to crawl over her. 

“Abby i- “

She shushes him before he can finish.

“I know. Me too”.

She sits up to removes her jacket and shirt. He takes a minute to look at her. Swollen lips, messy hair, almost naked waist up. He goes to unfasten her bra and stops to look at her. She nods and just as he’s about to unclip it-  
The intercom comes to life “Doctor Griffin and Councilor Kane, please report to Earth monitoring”.

“Forget it Marcus. What could be so important?”

“No come on abs. The Chancellor wants us”. 

She groans and puts on her shirt.

“We’re going to be okay right?” Marcus asks

She smiles and nods “we’ll figure it out”.

He nods and grabs his hand to hold. She intertwines their fingers and they walk all to Earth monitoring not knowing what’s about to happen.


End file.
